dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Thaig
Thaig is a dwarven term used for their settlements and cities. They are connected with each other via the Deep Roads. Thaigs are often named after a prominent house and in some cases founded by Paragons. Hewn from the underground rock of Thedas itself, the physical structure of thaigs can last ages, even if many of them have been abandoned or destroyed by darkspawn raids, their inhabitants killed or fled. This structure often allows the thaigs to serve as fortresses in addition to their other roles. History One of the first thaigs was the Primeval Thaig, which is so ancient that its existence is not even recorded in the dwarven history. The Memories date back to the foundation of the "First Thaig" however the Primeval Thaig is considered much older. After the outbreak of the First Blight the darkspawn horde invaded the dwarven empire through the Deep Roads and a massive amount of thaigs were lost to the horde. Only the four major kingdoms of Orzammar, Gundaar, Hormak and Kal-Sharok managed to survive and sealing the Deep Roads was the only effective way used to delay the process. By -35 Ancient (1165 TE) only the kingdoms of Orzammar and Kal-Sharok had not fallen.Based on Codex entry: Cut to Kal Sharok and Dragon Age: Origins: Prima Official Game Guide Great thaigs The dwarven kingdoms originally consisted of twelve large thaigs and numerous smaller thaigs spanning the length and breadth of Thedas, but most have fallen. There are only three great thaigs still inhabited, Kal-Sharok, Orzammar and the recently reclaimed Kal'Hirol.Codex entry: The Fortress of Kal'Hirol Inhabited thaigs In present day, these thaigs are stil inhabited by dwarves. * Kal-Sharok: Kal-Sharok is the former capital of the dwarven empire, as well as the capital of the Kingdom of Kal-Sharok. It lies deep beneath the Hunterhorn Mountains, between Orlais and Anderfels. * Orzammar: Orzammar is the capital of the dwarves, as well as the capital of the Kingdom of Orzammar. It lies beneath the Frostback Mountains, between Ferelden and Orlais. * Kal'Hirol: Once the center of smithing knowledge. Kal'Hirol was lost during or shortly after the First Blight and reclaimed by the dwarves in 9:31 Dragon. Lost thaigs In present day, these thaigs have been lost the darkspawn. * "Abandoned": A thaig located beneath the west end of Sundermount in the Free Marches. * Aeducan: The ancestral thaig of House Aeducan. * Amgarrak: A hidden thaig. * Bownammar now named as the Dead Trenches: Also known as the "City of the Dead", it is an ancient fortress designed by Paragon Caridin which used to be the former headquarters of the Legion of the Dead. It was lost to the darkspawn in 9:13 Dragon. * Cad'halash: An ancient settlement which at one point became a sanctuary for elven refugees from Arlathan. When this was discovered by the dwarves of Kal-Sharok, they destroyed the thaig in order to cover the evidence and not jeopardize their alliance with Tevinter Imperium. * Cadash: It was built upon Cad'halash. * Darmallon: According to legend, the gold and silver veins of Darmallon ran so deep they made the entire city sparkle. The glittering city of Darmallon was located below western Thedas.Mentioned by Bodahn Feddic in Dragon Age: Origins if asked in the Party Camp. * Gundaar: The capital of the Kingdom of Gundaar, it fell to the darkspawn in -35 Ancient (1165 TE) along with the kingdom of Hormak. Shortly before its fall, the thaig was ruled by King Jegrek, who was slain by the warrior Beregrand in a Proving match, an action which considerably weakened the kingdom. * Gwaren: A dwarven outpost built near the Amaranthine Ocean in order for them to gain access to salt and the sea lanes. A flourishing human settlement was built above which collaborated with the dwarves. After the Deep Roads were overrun by darkspawn, the outpost was abandoned and sealed, however its name is still being used by the human town. * Heidrun: Amrun, a member of the Legion of the Dead, has written about an encounter deep in an old mineshaft beneath the thaig, down which he and his men had chased an emissary. Their fight awoke an ancient rock wraith, which killed the darkspawn and collapsed the tunnel.Codex entry: Rock Wraith * Hormak: The capital of the Kingdom of Hormak, it fell to the darkspawn in -35 Ancient (1165 TE) along with the kingdom of Gundaar. * Kal'Barosh: A thaig located south of Kal'Hirol. It fell shortly before Kal'Hirol was overrun by the darkspawn horde.Codex entry: Dailan's Journal * Kobaliman: Before the events of the Fifth Blight, an expedition was organized to recover the thaig, but only one survivor, Captain Roshen, came back.Mentioned by the Proving Master before fighting him in Dragon Age: Origins. * Kul-Baras: A dwarven fortress located beneath Ferelden. It was used by the Architect used as base of operations at 9:10 Dragon. A Grey Warden expedition some years later found it empty. * Ortan: The ancestral home of House Ortan located beneath Ferelden. * Primeval: A very ancient thaig with major differences from the rest. * Revann: In 5:10 Exalted, the explorer Faruma Helmi found a strange scrawling by unknown hands on a wall there, mentioning the profane, indicating that such creatures lingered in the thaig.Codex entry: The Profane * Valdasine: Once the home of the wealthy miner House Valdasine. * Varen: A thaig located south of Kal'Hirol. It fell shortly before Kal'Hirol was overrun by the darkspawn horde. * Zygmunt: Shaper Czibor can trace his lineage directly to House Zygmunt from this thaig, which was lost 13 generations ago.Mentioned by Czibor if the Warden heard that Harrowmont and the Shaper are related by Vartag Gavorn and asked Czibor about it in Dragon Age: Origins. Thaigs of unknown status In present day, the status of these thaigs is not known. * Rousten: The ancestral home of House Rousten. During the events of the Fifth Blight it is likely uninhabited and used only for mining activities.Varick works as a miner in that mine in Dragon Age: Origins. * Sharokovar: The Assembly of Kal-Sharok meets in this thaig.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 2, p. 64 References Category:Thaigs Category:Great thaigs